La curiosidad de Hinata 2
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Qué hubiera ocurrido, si teniendo más edad, Hinata volviera a preguntar. 2º parte de "La curiosidad de Hinata".


**.:La curiosidad de Hinata 2:.**

Pareja: Sasuhina.

Género: Romance, erótica, y un poco de humor.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para entretenimiento de los lectores y mío x3

Aviso: Algunos me pidieron continuación en La curiosidad de Hinata, pero tendría que cambiar el ration así que lo hago como una historia diferente (¿) Aquí no tienen 13 años, tendrían unos 17-18 para que quede todo más legal xD

Lemon.

Au.

-"pensamientos"-

-Narrador y diálogos-

.

.

.

Dos semanas después…

No se lo podía creer. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su vecina de la infancia y ahora novia, era tan curiosa como para volverle a repetir la misma pregunta que semanas atrás. Siempre había supuesto que por su obvia timidez nunca decía todo lo que quería, pero al parecer eso no contaba cuando estaba con él. Es verdad que se alegraba por ser diferente a sus ojos… pero seguía extrañándolo de igual manera.

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué ti-tienen los chicos a-ahí abajo?"_

Y no era que no quisiera enseñárselo, él no tenía vergüenza con esas cosas. Pero cuando se lo había vuelto a preguntar esa tarde cuando la invitó a su casa, un poco de calor no pudo evitar instalarse en sus mejillas. No sabía exactamente porque, pero con ella no podía ser el mismo de siempre, su fachada de frialdad se resquebrajaba cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos blancos de inocencia.

Así que aquí se encontraba. En medio de su cuarto, con los pantalones medio bajados y ella mirando intermitentemente a su intimidad y al suelo. Si tenía la valentía de preguntarle por eso, lo menos que podía hacer era verlo de verdad.

El calor se volvió a concentrar en las mejillas del moreno. Arto de estar así, le dice que se acabó el mirar pero ella sujeta el elástico del pantalón para que él no pueda subírselos. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿No había tenido suficiente de observación ya?

Por los pensamientos de Sasuke pasan las mil y una formas que se le ocurrían de enseñar su sexo sin tener que pasar **él** por un bochorno extremo. **Ella **debería de ser la muerta de vergüenza por todas las cosas que él le haría en la cama, en el instituto, en el parque, en su casa, en la de ella, en donde fuera.

Sus pensamientos, que ya se estaban yendo por las ramas, provocaron que su amiguito expuesto, se fuera despertando.

Hinata al verlo palpitar, levanta dudosa una de sus manos y roza el miembro del Uchiha levemente, para después envolverlo con su mano. Un gruñido ronco sale de la boca de este ante tal acto y ella asustada, por quizás haberle hecho daño, se aleja de nuevo.

- Lo-lo siento… - susurra ella. Pero sus palabras fueron en vano para los oídos de él.

Se acabó, no tengo más paciencia – murmura el azabache para después bajar de la cama hasta el suelo donde estaba ella de rodillas. – Si quieres ver más, me vas a tener que dejar observar a mí también.

Sonrió cuando la cara de la chica se coloreó de un rojo intenso. ¡Por fin había conseguido lo que quería! Ahora si podría ser como debía. Con una sonrisa divertida y con el ánimo renovado, empujó a Hinata contra el suelo y se puso encima de ella.

- ¿Qu-qué vas a ha-hacer? – dijo la Hyuga avergonzada.

- Lo mismo que tú, ¡Pero mejor! –

Y con la sonrisa implantada todavía en la cara, se deshizo de la falda y la ropa interior de la peliazul, para después tirarla por ahí cerca. Ella cerró las piernas en el acto sintiéndose muy abochornada.

- Si las cierras no voy a ser capaz de ver…

- P-pero me da ve-vergüenza… - dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Pero no es justo… - se incorporó un poco acabó por quitarse los pantalones – tu ya has visto lo mío…

Hinata se debatía entre la vergüenza y la "justicia" del pelinegro. Es verdad que ella había empezado todo eso por su curiosidad, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho algo. Aún así, supo que él tenía razón y acabó por abrir las piernas y tapándose los ojos. No quería verse a sí misma expuesta.

Sasuke, al ver que hacía lo que quería, sonrió de nuevo. Se agachó hasta su altura y la besó, mientras sus manos iban y venían por todas las curvas de su cuerpo explorando cada rincón. Hinata no se podía creer lo que el Uchiha estaba haciendo, pero supo que le gustaba sentir esos escalofríos por su cuerpo, por lo que empezó a corresponder el beso.

El moreno seguía su exploración, esta vez, con una de sus manos en uno de los pechos, mientras bajaba repartiendo besos por el cuello y la clavícula de ella.

La peliazul no sabía porque se sentía así, ni porque le gustaba tanto, pero la verdad era que sentir las manos de Sasuke por su cuerpo la estaban volviendo loca. Cada roce que el moreno hacía era como si quemara la piel, para después ser lamida por su lengua y calmar esa zona caliente.

- ¡Ah! - un gemido escapó de su interior cuando el Uchiha introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad. - ¡N-no… eso…!

- ¿Qué, me vas a decir que no te gusta? – rió en un ronco sonido – no puedes decir eso, después de estar tan mojada.

Las palabras que decía solo lograban que el calor en ella se intensificara más a cada segundo. No sabía que pasaba, se sentía rara, como nunca antes se había sentido. Cuando sintió que algo estaba a punto de pasar, que se acercaba el momento máximo de placer, sintió como Sasuke se separaba de ella un momento y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de protesta, que hizo que él sonriera.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – él sabía lo que pasaba y aún así tenía la cara para preguntárselo a ella que se moría de la timidez – si no me lo dices, no voy a saber qué quieres… - sí que lo sabía, y era malvado por ello.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber exactamente qué decir. Quería que siguiera pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo cuando se incorporó un poco ante los atentos ojos negros y agarró con una mano el sexo de Sasuke para mirarlo a los ojos y decir…

- Si-sigue… -

Por suerte para ella, él no quiso ninguna explicación más, por ahora. Y con clara diversión y deseo plasmados en su cara, el azabache separó un poco más las piernas de la Hyuga y con cuidado fue hasta la entrada de esta y la empezó a penetrar.

Un gemido, entre el dolor y el placer se hizo escuchar en la habitación del Uchiha, haciendo que este se inclinara para volverla a besar mientras se acostumbraba a él.

Cuando vio que las caderas de ella empezaron a pedir por más, se empezó a mover primero lentamente y después más rápido para placer de ambos. Lo que había empezado como una curiosidad había acabado en algo mucho más placentero, y ninguno de los dos se quejaba por ello, aunque después a ella le diera vergüenza ahora mismo estaba disfrutando como Sasuke se adueñaba de su cuerpo conforme pasaban los minutos.

Y así, ambos alcanzaron el clímax para después el moreno dejarse caer encima del suave, y ahora algo mojado, cuerpo de ella mientras las respiraciones se normalizaban.

- Sasuke, ya estoy en casa –

Esas palabras provenientes del piso de abajo alertaron a los dos que, enseguida como pudieron, se empezaron a arreglar. Pero Hinata no podía moverse bien todavía, el dolor la impedía levantarse del suelo.

- ¡Mierda es mi nii-san! – vio como la ojiperla seguía en el suelo y palideció. Era imposible que se arreglara ahora mismo - ¡Ven!

Y con rapidez la cogió en peso y la llevó al baño de su cuarto, junto con su ropa esparcida por el suelo, mientras ella no paraba de mirarlo sorprendida y sonrojada. Cerró la puerta del baño justo cuando Itachi abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Sasuke ¿Hay alguien contigo? Vi los zapatos de alguien más en la entrada – dijo el mayor sin pasar del marco de la puerta.

- Sí… eh… - un poco de rojo se instaló en su cara al ver las bragas de su novia debajo de su escritorio. Con rapidez se sentó en la silla rotatoria y con el pie deslizó la prenda bajo su cama – Hinata vino a hacer un trabajo conmigo. Está en el baño ahora.

- ¿Sin libros? – preguntó el otro al no ver nada para apuntar por ninguna parte.

- ¡Todavía no los hemos sacado! – señaló a las maletas aliviado porque hubieran ido a su casa justo después de la escuela – Y ahora vete, que nos tenemos que concentrar – dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta y empujaba a su hermano para que se fuera ya.

- Está bien – sonrió el mayor como si se oliera algo - ¡Bienvenida Hinata-chan! – gritó para que la chica lo oyera.

- ¡Gr-gracias p-por su ho-hospitalidad, I-Itachi-san! – dijo ella desde el baño agradeciendo no poder verle la cara.

Cuando se hubo ido por fin, Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta y se cuerpo se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Suspiró. En ese momento Hinata salió ya vestida del baño pero igualmente sonrojada.

"_No tenía problema con la curiosidad de su novia siempre que fuera con él, pero la próxima vez debía de escoger un lugar mejor"_

_._

_._

_._

_FIN._

* * *

**Y aquí la segunda parte de esta alocada historia xD ¡Casi pillados! Para que se fijen mejor donde y cuando hacen esas cosas xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 Pero no se acostumbren a 2º capitulos de one-shots porque normalmente no tengo imaginación para ellos.**

**Entre otras, fue un pedido de Dark-amy-chan, pero como no cumplió "su parte" tardé un poco más en subirlo. **

**Espero reviews contandome que os ha parecido, así como si soy una pervertida por ponerlos a hacer esto tan chicos x/3 Gomen por ello! **

**Neko-besitos! **


End file.
